


Clothes

by thedeadparrot



Series: Pornathon 2017 [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot
Summary: "It really does look better on you," Poe says.





	Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 2 of pornathon and the prompt 'clothes'.

"It really does look better on you," Poe says. He runs his hands over Finn's shoulders, over the faded red stripes running down the arms of the leather jacket, smoothing out wrinkles that aren't there. His breath is warm against Finn's neck.

"He's right, you know," Rey whispers, her grin sly and small. She slides onto Finn's lap where he's sitting on the bed, strong thighs bracketing his own. 

Finn feels his mouth go dry. Rey strikes him wordless. Poe makes him babble. He's surprised he can even breathe when he's squished in between them like this. In the dim light of their shared quarters, everything feels fuzzy, unreal in the best sort of way.

Rey undoes Finn's fly. Her hands are smaller than Finn's, her fingers narrower, nails bitten down. The touch is brief, but it sends sparks all over Finn's skin. He lets out an embarrassing noise from the back of his throat as she works his pants down enough that she can reach into his underwear and pull his cock free. 

"Mmm," Poe says, his lips close to Finn's ear. "I don't think he knows how pretty his cock is." Poe says things like that all the time. Finn doesn't know what it's supposed to mean, because Poe's cock is longer and thinner. Finn has seen his share of naked penises, but Poe's is so beautiful and perfectly shaped. It slides into Finn so smooth and easy, and Finn always starts drooling at the sight of it.

Rey laughs at that, her gaze meeting Poe's over Finn's shoulder. "He doesn't know how pretty he is in general."

"Hey!" Finn says, laughing along with her, because the delight on her face is infectious. He loves seeing her that happy.

Poe cups Finn's chin, tilting Finn's head to the side so Poe can kiss him. Poe's lips are chapped and firm, and this sort of simple touch feels so good. He never knew-- never thought-- that it could be like this during his nights in the barracks, surrounded by other Stormtroopers, everyone keeping their distance

Finn is about to slide the jacket off his shoulders, to strip off all his clothes, but Poe stops him. "Keep it on," Poe says, his voice low.

"Uh," Finn says. "Are you sure?" 

"Yup," Poe says. "Definitely." Finn glances over at Rey. She nods before stripping off her own leggings, leaving her tunic on. Finn can't see the freckles on her shoulder, the scar on her right ribs. Poe's probably not going to take off his shirt either, leaving only some hair peeking out of the gap at the collar.

But Finn's not complaining when Rey straddles his lap once again, positioning him where she wants him, sliding down onto his cock, all hot and tight and wet. Finn makes a noise at the back of his throat, a strangled whimper. Poe nips at his neck.

Finn ends up clinging to Rey's arms as she moves. The fabric bunches underneath his palms, rougher than bare skin. They could be-- they could be between Rey's mechanic shifts in the hangar. They could be in a spare closet, surrounded by the smell of engine grease and dust.

She shifts her hips, readjusting the angle. Her eyes flutter closed, a gasp escaping from her lips.

"Look how much she likes it," Poe murmurs.

He's right. Rey is riding Finn in earnest now. The slick heat makes Finn want to throw his head back, close his eyes and focus on how it feels, but he can't miss any moment. She bites at her bottom lip, lost in the sensation. Finn wants to make her look like that all the time.

But he can't. He's too close to the edge. His orgasm sweeps over him as she bears down, squeezes him tight. He has to close his eyes now. It leaves him reeling.

As he comes back to himself, he sees Rey kneeling above him, one hand between her legs, rubbing at her clit. He's reaches down to help her out when he feels Poe's hand on his shoulder. "This is the part where I tap in," Poe says. He leaves a brief kiss on Finn's lips before lowering Rey onto her back on the bed, settling down between her legs. 

Her bare calves hang over Poe's clothed shoulders. If Finn's refractory period were better, he could get hard again from the sight of it.

As it is, he curls up next to her and enjoys the show.


End file.
